


tru luv

by jihans



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: But slappping, M/M, help me, noiz and his fuckin memes, tru luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans/pseuds/jihans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of true love. The memer and the robot. Will their love ever pursue? Will they ever work out?  That is until a man named Aoba Seragaki comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi every1 this is my first fci i hope u luv it <33333333333

This is a story of a tru luv of a memer and a robot.

noiz and cleer luved each other very much. one da noiz felt very horny. like 8 horny. he wanted 2 put big dick in little ass. "cleer can i fuk"he asks. "ok." cler answers him and shoves a peanut up noizs butt. "but i wantred 3 top." he whines, as tears fall memely on the side of his face. "2 bad lmao" cler laughs. "ok" he blushy blush as he fels clears peanut inside his tight little bum bum. "clear is that ur dick" he maons. "o yes u r not ready 4 big dick yet." noiz whimpers like a gay dude. 'o man i like it wen u whimper like gay dude" clear smirks and slaps noizs memey tender ass. "aAH" he kyells as if cleasr slapped his asss. "do u like that honey." he says as he moves lil peanut ar ound his butthole. "thats nice." noiz responds as clear groans. "HUN DONT MEME ME LIKE THAT." he cries as he pulls out lil peanut. "dude wtf."  cleer puts on pants and throws a chair at noizs face. 

"i aM TEELLING MASTERRR U HORRIBLE MEMESTER." 

oh no this is what noiz didnt want.  _his robot bf called him a **horrible memester**. _ he sobs and yells. "C LEER CU M BACK" cler doesnt listen and runs as he cries like a lil bitch. noiz isnt his meme master anymore. he should forget about him.

cler runs up 2 aobe and hug him. "masterr noiz mEMEED ME AGAIN UWAHHH" he cries like a kid who got stolen by someone. "oh no." aoba pats his back and consoles him. "master u r nice." cler looks at aoba with loving love. "tnx." aoba tnxed him.  _  
_

meenwhile noiz is sobbing while loooking at his memed pictures of lcer. "oh honey wen willl u cum back." he says as a tear rolls down his cheek. "cler................ :(9(... i luved u..." he whimpers as he clutches on his pics. very memely at that. he wonder if cler is fine. whut if cler was with blue gey dude??? he is fine with blue gay dude. bu t what i f they fuk and cler leaves hm. he sobs even more at that thought.

"cum bck cler....... :'("

the end??


	2. cler cums bakc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cler is crying rn :( aob pat hsi back and cler look at him with tears.
> 
> "willl i ver learn 2 forigve ihm :'("

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter  
> :)

cler is crying rn :( aob pat hsi back and cler look at him with tears.

"willl i ver learn 2 forigve ihm :'(" clear kun sob sobbed.  "cler,...m.., he always does that pls forigve him..... he will always luv u more than memes...-" "b UT HE MEMED ME WHILE WE WRE BUTT FUCKING" cler cut him off. cler sob sobbed very more. :(. he is very sad. "cler... " aobae stood up. ">:C i willl talk 2 hjim." as aobee said clear gasped. "but baobeb san...... he is probably masturbating 2 memes right now...." aobbeb get angry and replieed. "i m g OING F ucK HIm UP" aobbeb scream. cler is very scared of scary aobebeb. "boabbebdbb sennn...... " 

memewhile......................................................

* * *

nose masturbates 2 some memey steamy rabbits as aobbeb burts in2 the room. noizse screamed. "a oBBA it is not what it looks like!!!!! D':" noiz scramedm. aobbeb gasped. " y OU _WERE_ MASTURBATING 2 MEMES U SICK FUCK" aobeb becum angry with the vein thing adn th e anime thing they do when anime ppl get angry.'oh no' nose thought. aoba is very angry. its probably bc cler is sad bc he memed him again. "CLER LUVED U  >:C" aoba yelled. nose look 2 his memey porn. "ok im going 2 apologize after this vid"  aoba was like ">:C" ans lapped noiz's head. " u shud apologize cler is very sad" he did the tone thing. whatever u call it. noiz thought for a moment and ignored baobeb's lecture something. he wants the cler dick. nose stood up with determine like that of eren gayger. "wtf man i was talkin abt how much of a sorry gay u r" baobbeb looks at noizu. "i am going 2 spoolgive 2 clear." aoba gasped. "thank fckin god i thought memes were ruining ur social skills" abobebd says as he pat noiz's back. "go on, young one." aobab cries. "what the fuck" replied noiz.

"u must go. cler is being a piece of shit and hes cryin bc of u memes."

"oh no."

"yea"

"lmao"

"ok" noiz replies and runs 2 wehre cler is. probably in the garbage bc thast where he belongs. noiz thouhg.t tada. noiz was rite. cler was in the dump. noiz goeis up 2 cler and cler was like

"wtf man" and thriows some pie on noiz. "but i wanted pizza." "ok." "oh yea sorry 4 my memes :(" noiz did it. he apologized. :). "what." "i am sorry 4 my memes." cler is hapy now. he put the kiss thing on nose and nose pat hsi back. ":)" ":D"

after that they fuck in the dumpster

happy end :)

 

 

 

 


End file.
